1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ergonomic support devices for seats, particularly lumbar supports, and the use of plastic overmolding to make such parts to produce a seat with a slim profile.
2. Related Art
There is a need for seats which when folded down are more compact and when in the upright position take up less cabin space. There is also a need more generally for simpler designs for ergonomic devices that are less costly to manufacture and assemble.
Previous ergonomic support devices have employed metal parts where strength and flexibility are needed. However, metal parts, for example parts made from stamped sheet metal, require more steps to manufacture and assemble and thus cost more to make.
Plastic parts have also been used where possible due to the light weight and ease of manufacture of plastic. However certain parts, particularly lumbar support baskets which undergo repeated flexing such as in massaging lumbar systems, require the strength and flexibility of metal in order to withstand the stresses associated with use.
Many ergonomic support devices have combined plastic and metal parts to gain the advantages of each material. However, the parts are made separately and assembled later, adding cost to the manufacturing and assembly process.
What is needed is a method of combining the advantages of plastic and metal components in a way that minimizes costs associated with manufacture and assembly of ergonomic supports and also enables ergonomic supports to be made which have a slimmer profile but still maintain full, robust functionality.